


BoyInABand - One Shot Song Fics

by Hussar_Hijazi



Category: boyinaband - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: But not really murder, Completed, F/M, Fanfiction, Murder, One-Sided Love, Song-fics, YouTube, boyinaband - Freeform, friendly - Freeform, nothing too graphic, oneshots, romantic, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hussar_Hijazi/pseuds/Hussar_Hijazi
Summary: ALSO PUBLISHED ON MY WATTPAD - rhea_eather2013 under 'BoyInABand One-shots'Just a few one-shots inspired by Dave's songs. I have them all completed, just publishing them overtime.Summery for each chapter;1) Lime Light GirlAfter a serious accident Leo was left in a coma. Her spirit remains connected to Dave, how will she ever get back to the physical realm?(Long, friendly {Can be read as one-sided love})2) Producer Name RapSometimes you click with someone. After a bad relationship Diana Jane (D.J) mets Dave. How can her ex, Rob ruin this for her?(Long, romantic)3) MurderIt's dark. Dave is there, but he's different. This cannot be real life, is it?(Long, hurt / comfort)4) MidnightOne word. One word is all it takes to spark a idea to annoy the living hell out of Dave.(Shorter one-shot, funny)Go give my tumblr a follow :)https://www.tumblr.com/faninabandNone are X Readers, although they could be read as such.





	1. LimeLight Girl

You know the feeling when you jump into a pool? The feeling of being surrounded by silky, cool water? And the feeling of your lungs burning when you've been under water too long? Yeah, that's how I feel every single day. My throat feels clogged, as if someone's shoved a tube down my throat. I'm getting enough oxygen, but I don't feel like I'm breathing. Its such an odd feeling, but after a couple years I got used to it.

 

I sat on the office chair in Dave's office, waiting for him to wake up. Just like I did every single day. Ever since the crash, my spirit had been free to roam around. Well, not really. I'm linked to Dave, who has been my best friend of many years.

 

This whole situation is bizarre. It's taken me two years to fully understand what's been going on. I can't remember much, but based on things I've heard from both Dave and my mother, I was in a really bad car crash that left me in a coma.

 

So now my spirit has been roaming around, linked to Dave's consciousness for the two years since my crash. I've learnt that if I concentrate hard enough, I can just touch things. When I do its very minimal, you'd have to look hard to see my dent in the chair I was sitting on, or the half moons I was making in the leather with my fingernails.

 

I've tried doing ghosty things, but it never works. No matter how hard I try I can't ever show myself, or communicate with Dave. It's super frustrating.

 

Dave suddenly walked in, whistling softly. I jumped, and looked over at him. I watched as he stretched and yawned. _Too cute._

  
"Morning Dave!" I chirp, watching him make his way over to his office chair.

 

Dave said nothing, I groaned and moved quickly as he sat down, a piece of his hair flicked into my form, causing me to shudder violently as warmth filled my being.

 

He sat there in silence, headphones on as he worked on his newest song. I again tried to have some effect on the world around me, to no avail. It was so annoying when he would put his headphones on and block out the world. Sometimes, if the song he was working on was almost finished he would play it on his speakers to make sure it sounded good no matter how his audience played it.

 

Quistis came and sat by my feet, she could see me but she never really cared about me wandering around. Some times I'd say she was my only friend in this house, Dave never talked to me, but Q would meow at me until I stroked her. Because I would spend most of my days trying my hardest to stroke and play with Q, I have gotten quite good at playing and touching her without too much thought.

 

"Hey Veela!" Dave's sudden voice scared me, I looked up and saw him talking to his friend, Veela on Skype. I watched as her mouth moved, her voice only heard by Dave.

 

"Oh yeah I have a spare room, we could do some collabs?" Dave suggested. I raised an eyebrow, was she coming? It would be nice to have another female around the house.

 

"Course! I don't mind you guys coming! It'll be fun." Dave smiled at the camera, listening to what ever the purple hair woman was saying.

 

Well, house guests huh? Dave didn't usually have people over who weren't his family. He would visit them. Travelling with Dave was always really fun. It gave me the feeling of normality and freedom.

 

I wandered through the closed doors until I got to the spare room, god Dave needed to air out this room. I looked over at the side tables, a thin layer of dust had settled on the glossy surface. I bit my lip, should I try one more time to give Dave a sign I was here?

 

I walked over, taking a deep breath in as I decided to try and spell out my name. My hand trembled slightly as I let it drop. My fingers caressed the dusty surface of the table, I tried to move some of the dust, focusing on making the start of an L.

 

_Deep breath, focus on the small particles. You can do this. One line, one line come on!_ I desperately thought, my finger making contact with the polished wood. I could feel the soft, gritty particles making themselves known a few at a time against my finger tips.

 

I had only just managed to make a small mark in the dust to show that I was there when Dave came in, humming to himself as he opened the window and began to remove the dust. I fell back, exhausted over the small movement that was barely visible. I felt anger at myself rising in my chest. _Weak, why can't you just move some damn dust particles!_

 

"Goddamn it Dave! Couldn't you have waited another few minutes? I almost had that!" I cried in anger, tears of frustration burning my eyes. Too easily, the cloth Dave had in his hand smoothed over the small mark, obliterating the evidence that I existed.

 

"Fuck you!" I screamed in anger, storming out of the room and out onto the quiet street. I didn't really know who I directed my anger at, myself or Dave. I sat on the pavement, unable to go any farther away from Dave. I breathed heavily, trying to calm myself.

 

"He didn't realise, its not his fault. It's not _your_ fault, Leo. You need to calm down and try again." I repeated my age old mantra to calm myself, and simmer down the anger I felt at myself and Dave's damn obliviousness.

 

I sat outside mostly all day, watching people walking, riding bikes, skateboards or driving cars. No-one looked at me, only animals seemed to realise I was there. Seeing life flying past me so quickly made me think, Dave and I had been such great friends since our university days. And we had stayed close friends through our thick and thin, talking on every platform we could. I supported his music career, bought his songs and went to his concerts. And in return, he was there when I got a better job, celebrating with me when I got my promotions and just being there when I needed a friend to vent to.

 

I sighed deeply. "I need you now Dave." I whispered to myself as I got up and made my way inside. I found Dave inside, sitting with his laptop and a cup of tea on the couch, his music playing quietly.

 

I sat down on the other side of the couch, cuddling up against the soft blanket he had thrown over the back. Dave was mouthing the lyrics as he listened, making notes as the song played.

 

I listened closely to the lyrics. They where so full of emotions, and the music went well with his rapping and his singing, the man who was featuring on the track had a lovely deep voice.

 

As the song closed one lyric stayed in my brain, _"I'll never find another and I'm never going to recover."_ I felt my heart beat quicker, was that....?

 

"Is that song about me, Dave?" I asked, even though I knew I'd never get an answer. I felt myself smile softly. "Thank you, Dave. I'll wake up soon. And we can hang out again, and I can tell you all about this." I kept talking, Q meowed softly and jumped up, sitting between me and Dave.

 

"Hey Q, whats up pussycat?" Dave smiled at his own joke, reaching over and stroking Q's head before turning back to his work.

 

"You're such a dork." I laughed. It almost felt normal, sitting with Dave as he mixed his newest song with Q sitting happily between us.

 

_Normal..._

 

 

 

The next few days where the same, hanging out inside for awhile, then going outside for awhile. I couldn't really go anywhere myself. I loved it when Dave would get out of the house, even for simple errands I loved seeing the world outside Dave's house.

 

I was the first one in the car on the day Veela was scheduled to arrive, as Dave drove to the airport I kept my eyes on the sky, watching planes cruise in and wonder which one held the elusive Veela.

 

"I can't wait to meet her! She seems really cool Dave." I gushed, watching the world fly by to the sounds of heavy metal and dubstep. _(Which where, of course, accompanied with Dave's death metal growling and rapping.)_

 

Airports where exciting, the people, the feelings, the sounds, smells, everything. Walking close to Dave, I let my eyes wander eagerly seeing if I recognised anyone. I never did, but it was still exciting to see everyone wandering around. Busy places for me where both amazing and terrifying. Countless times my breath was taken away by people wandering through me, causing white hot heat to burn away at my skin and insides. I never understood this feeling, but I tried to avoid as many people as possible.

 

Waiting was always the worst part. Her plane had landed, and the flow of people was making it hard to see if any of the women was Veela. Dave stood patiently waiting while I jumped around, trying to get a glimpse of some purple hair.

 

"Dave!" A male voice called out, Dave instantly reacted by shooting his hand up high, waving wildly as he smiled. They had found us- well, they had found Dave. My eyes whipped around, trying to locate Dave's friends.

 

"Joshua! Veela!" Dave moved forward, pulling them both in a hug. Veela made eye contact with me, making my stomach clench. God, it was like she could see me! But I knew she couldn't, no one could.

 

"It's been too long." Veela spoke, Joshua agreed as they made their way through the airport and out to the carpark. I smiled at the loud, happy conversation building between the three of them as they loaded up Dave's car, and all got in ready for the drive back.

 

I stayed silent, listening to the happy conversations between the three friends. I didn't want to ruin it with my own useless commentary and risk missing a joke or piece of gossip.

 

Veela and Joshua dropped their bags in their room and immediately began to stroke and coo at Q, who laid there happily taking it and absolutely loving it.

 

After a brief meal, and a movie they three dissolved into a lighthearted conversation.

 

"So, I hear you are working on a song with Cryotic. How's that going?" Veela asked, Joshua nodded in agreement.

 

"I've heard that too!" Joshua added, both visitors looked at Dave, who laughed awkwardly.

 

"Yeah, its almost finished, I've just gotta finish editing the video, then Cry can post it on his channel." Dave answered.

 

"Whats the song?" Joshua asked, Dave paused for a minute, looking down.

 

"We mixed some ideas. Its about some of the main girls in video games. But, I added some of my own experiences with someone close to me." Dave answered, both Veela and Joshua exchanged looks.

 

"May I ask what happened?" Veela asked, Dave nodded.

 

"I told you when it happened, its about Leo." Dave said, I felt like someone had shot me, I felt like I had stopped breathing. It was about me.

 

"Oh Dave..." I breathed, Veela seemed to jump, looking around in confusion before looking back at Dave. Could she hear me? I bit my lip, _don't get your hopes up Leo._

 

"That was your friend who almost died right?" Joshua asked, hesitant. Dave nodded again. I could tell he needed to get this off his chest, he hadn't really talked about my accident or how it made him feel. He bottled it up to support my family, as much as I appreciated it I did wonder how he dealt with the accident and its aftermath.

 

"She was out with her friends, who spiked her drinks so she got a lot more drunk than she wanted. Doctors said she would have not been able to make rational decisions and probably couldn't stand. The driver of the car was pretty drunk too. She was lucky she got away with a coma and some broken bones." Dave shrugged, obviously he was unhappy. I want nothing more than to bring him into a tight hug.

 

"Thats horrible." Veela whispered, I could see tears brimming in her eyes. My heart went out to both her and Dave. Veela was being there for Dave while I couldn't, I was so thankful when she lent over and squeezed his hand in support.

 

"It's been a couple years. She's still on life support, but occasionally something will happen that doctors say shows she is still there. I've read her records and apparently she'll cry or something will happen and she'll reach up to try and grab her breathing tube." Dave said, I hadn't thought about what happens to my body when I cried, or what it did when the suffocating feeling got too much for me. I knew I felt horrible and weird, but I never thought about what my physical body might be doing during these episodes.

 

"Really? Thats pretty cool, that there is signs of her still being there." Veela said, Dave nodded.

 

The three sat in silence for a little while. It was obvious the Veela and Joshua didn't know how to comfort Dave, or really what to say after hearing about what happened. Dave seemed to be processing his emotions after finally talking about it in more detail than he normally did.

 

"Jesus I'm tired." Dave sighed, rubbing his face. Veela and Joshua nodded.

 

"We should probably all head to bed." Joshua said, all three got up and said their farewells. Dave stayed in the lounge, closing the blinds and double-checking the locks.

 

"It's alright Dave, I'm ok. I promise." I stood, following him as he made his way to his room. I paused outside his door. I watched him close it, a lingering smile on his face.

 

"I love you, Dave. I promise I'll try my hardest to wake up." I rested my forehead against the wood of his door. I took in a shuddering breath before I moved on.

 

As I made my way to Dave's office where I hung out during the night, I paused beside the guest room, I poked my head in and saw Veela and Joshua talking.

 

"I swear I heard someone Joshua. I'm not crazy." Veela huffed, Joshua shook his head.

 

"It was probably someone on the street." Joshua laid down, closing his eyes.

 

"The windows where shut. I know it came from inside the house." Veela huffed, before laying down as well.

 

I made my way up to the office, snuggling up in my usual place, my head spinning with thoughts and ideas. I could start to talk more around Veela, maybe if I explain whats going on she might tell Dave I'm here!

 

I smiled as I waited impatiently for the sun to rise and my plans could begin.

 

 

 

I got incredibly lucky in the morning. I heard someone in the kitchen, so I went to investigate. Veela was there, checking her phone as she made herself a cup of coffee.

 

 

I hovered in the doorway for a moment, waiting until she had put her phone down and looked out the window.

 

"Veela?" I spoke, my voice shaking in nervousness. Veela shrieked and span around. Her eyes wide and flicking around trying to find the source of the voice. I panicked, I didn't want the boys to come and ruin my only chance to talk to Dave!

 

"Shh! I'm sorry! Sorry, please be quiet!" I begged, fear of the boys coming down and ruining it made my heart beat in fear.

 

Veela swallowed, letting out a quiet scared whine but otherwise staying quiet. I sighed in relief.

 

"I wanted to talk to you without Dave and Joshua ruining it." I explained, Veela jumped again, eyes flying around, obviously trying to see where I was. I walked and stood in front of the fridge.

 

"I'll stand in front of the fridge so you know where I am." I said, again the same response from Veela. Jumping, biting her lip and breathing harder. This time her eyes locked with the fridge.

 

 

"Ok, I'm not crazy right? Who are you and what the hell is going on?" She hissed, clutching the bench as if to ground herself. Her knuckles where white.

 

"You aren't crazy, Veela. To be completely honest I don't even know whats going on. This may be shocking but please believe me, I'm Leo." I swallowed, waiting for her response. I watched her face contort through many emotions before she looked at me in confusion.

 

"But... Leo is alive." Veela frowned, standing straighter. She thought I was tricking her.

 

"I don't understand it either! I think my spirit is wandering while my body heals. But I am connected to my body still. I can feel that. But somehow I'm also connected to Dave. I don't know how this is working but god I need you to believe me." I begged, Veela seemed to be thinking. She didn't respond for awhile. I felt dread building in my stomach, what if she didn't believe me?

 

"I still think I'm imagining this. But ok, fine. Your Leo and you are talking to me." Veela shook her head and finished making her coffee. Her hands where shaking as she finished stirring her coffee.

 

"I desperately need you to help me talk to Dave. I need him to understand that I'm here and I'm not going to leave him alone. I'm not going to let him go." I spoke softly. Veela frowned, sipping her coffee before she nodded.

 

"Ok, I'll help you talk to him." Veela made her way to the lounge. I was about to say something when Joshua came in.

 

"Hey! Is Dave up yet?" He asked, Veela shook her head.

 

"No, but I heard the voice again. And its not from the street, nor is it in my head." Veela spoke softly. Joshua frowned.

 

"I don't understand." Joshua came over and sat beside her.

 

Just as Veela opened her mouth to respond, Dave came in.

 

"Morning! Who's ready for some collabs?" Dave's smile evaporated as he saw Veela's face. "Hey, you look really pale. Are you all right?" Dave asked, coming over and crouching in front of her.

 

"I have something to tell you. Sit down." Veela drew a shaking breath as the boys exchanged a look. I drew a deep breath to try calm myself. Here goes nothing...

 

"Veela?" Joshua asked softly, Veela shook her head.

 

"Trust me, ok? Sit down." She looked around, presumably for me. I made my way to sit in front of her.

 

"I'm here." I said quietly. She jumped, and locked eyes with me. The boys sat down and looked very confused.

 

"Veela? Are you are ok?" Dave asked confusedly, reaching over to put his hand on her shoulder. Veela shrugged him off before beginning to tell the boys what was going on.

 

"I... Last night I heard a voice, I brushed it off but it was weird." Veela began. "I was in the kitchen this morning, and I heard it again. But this time I talked to the voice and I found out more about it and why its here." The boys looked at her like she had grown a second head.

 

"My house is haunted?" Dave interrupted in wonder, Veela shook her head. I stifled my giggle at Dave's comment. Veela looked uncertainly at me.

 

"It's fine Veela, thank you." I comforted her softly, Veela nodded softly before continuing.

 

"No. The spirit doesn't know how she's here. But she seems to be connected to you somehow." Veela explained, her voice shaking. Dave frowned deeply, Joshua looked very confused.

 

"Does 'she' have a name?" Joshua asked. Veela looked at him before nodding.

 

"I was getting there. I asked her name and I didn't believe her. But..." Veela paused, locking eyes with Dave. "She said her name was Leo."

 

Immediately Joshua gasped softly, looking at Dave in wonder and fear. Dave sat there looking puzzled, not showing any other emotion on his face. I bit my lip hard. God I hoped he believed me.

 

"Was that all it said?" He asked. "Is it still here?" He asked, I felt tears brimming. Finally, I could talk to him.

 

"I am here yes." I spoke up, my voice trembling.

 

"Yes she is." Veela looked back at me before looking at Dave, who remained impassive.

 

"Ask it what its full name is." Dave ordered. I drew a breath, this was him seeing if it was truly me.

 

"Uh.." Veela looked back at me, expecting a answer.

 

"Leondrea Violet McCarthy. And he knows how much I hate it." I answered, my voice firm but playful as I smiled at Dave. Veela giggled at little.

 

"She says you should know how she hates her full name, but its Leondrea Violet McCarthy." Veela answered, Dave drew a sharp breath in. It was awhile before he said anything.

 

"It is her." He whispered softly. I nodded quickly.

 

"It is me, Dave. It's really me." I breathed, moving over to him. "God I want to hug you." I spoke, almost forgetting Veela could hear me.

 

"She's speaking again." Veela smiled at Dave, "She keeps saying 'It's me Dave, I want to hug you.'"

 

"Thank you Veela." I whispered, the girl just nodded. Dave slumped back.

 

"What a morning." He sighed deeply. I couldn't stop smiling. He knew I was here...

 

"Where exactly is she right now?" Dave asked, I sat in the coffee table right in front of him.

 

"I'm sitting on the coffee table in front of him. She can't see me Dave you muppet." I rolled my eyes, Veela laughed at my lovely nickname.

 

"I can't see her! But she told me she's sitting on the coffee table in front of you." Veela supplied. Joshua was strangely quiet during this whole ordeal. Dave's eyes flickered uncertainly over my invisible form.

 

"Hi, I guess." Dave waved, making me laugh loudly.

 

"Wait, wait. If Leo is here, then that means she dead, right?" Joshua spoke up, Dave frowned.

 

"No, she's not sure how she's here but she knows she's still connected to her body. She thinks her spirit connected to Dave while her body heals." Veela answered, I smiled.

 

"Yeah, I can feel some sensations from my body, like the breathing tube in my throat, and the I.V being changed. Strong sensations in my body I can feel, like discomfort and pain." I told them, not taking my eyes off Dave's face.

 

Veela repeated what I said to the boys so they could understand too. Joshua frowned, he looked like he was thinking hard about something. Dave seemed to have melted into his chair, unbelieving.

 

"This is so fricking weird." Dave mumbled, I burst into laughter.

 

"Its weird for you huh?" I teased, it felt so normal now. I felt happy, and peaceful.

 

"Oh its weird for you huh?" Veela parroted me, making Dave snort. Joshua shook his head in disbelief, a smile on his face.

 

"I don't want to make things serious but uh, what now?" Joshua asked, I slumped. Exactly. What now? My mind began to race.

 

"Well..." Veela began, but I cut her off.

 

"WAIT! It's like the movie Ghost. I've been trying to talk to Dave for years, and now I have I feel at peace. Maybe, maybe I'll wake up soon." My heart started to thump. God, being seen again, being able to hold things, talk to people. It seemed too good to be true.

 

"So, are you saying you think your going to 'disappear' back to your body?" Veela asked, directly at me. I hesitated.

 

"I ... I'm not sure. But maybe I'll be going back to my body. I don't feel like I'm going to evaporate, but I do feel weird, like an itch telling me I need to go somewhere?" I answered, my body really felt like I desperately needed to go somewhere right now. I shifted, feeling very uncomfortable. It was like someone had lassoed my intestines and where pulling me towards somewhere.

 

Veela frowned, relaying the information to the boys.

"Maybe you need to go to your body?" Dave suggested, I rose up. Thats where I needed to be!

 

"Yes! God, Dave you bloody genius!" I cried out, almost jumping for joy.

 

"Yes! Thats it!" Veela yelled, sitting up and clapping in excitement.

 

"So uh, we visit the hospital with you, Leo, then what? You magically wake up?" Joshua asked, Veela nodded.

 

"I assume thats whats going to happen. Come on, we have to try at least." Veela stood, the boys watched in confusion as she ran out of the room.

 

"I guess that settles it?" Dave said, unsure. Joshua stood, shaking his head with a soft smile on his face.

 

"She's crazy." Joshua said as he left the room, presumably to get ready to leave.

 

Dave turned towards me, I felt my heart leap. "So I guess I'll see you soon then." Dave cleared his throat. "I promise I'll give you that hug when you wake up L." Dave shot me a crooked smile before going to gather his things. I threw my head back and laughed in pure exhuberation.

I was coming back.

 

 

 

The drive was silent. I fidgeted in the front seat as Dave drove, Veela and Joshua sitting silently in the back. My nerves began to surge as we got closer and closer to the hospital.

 

"What if it doesn't work?" I asked Veela as we all walked up to the imposing building. Veela sighed.

 

"It will work." She said quietly, the boys looked at her in confusion before realising who she was talking to. Dave held the door open for both of us. Here we go ...

 

 

 

"Room 203." Dave said, his hand resting on the silver handle to my room.

 

"Lets go." Veela said, Dave nodded before opening the door to reveal my body laying on the thin hospital bed.

 

"Holy shit." I breathed, crossing the room to look at my face, the huge blue breathing tube obscured half my face, sticking out of my throat like a flag pole. Beeps showed everything that was happening inside my body. Heartbeats, brain waves, breathing, oxygen levels, everything. I was so transfixed on my body that I didn't realise that the others had crowded around my body.

 

Dave sat on the chair and held my physical hand gently.

 

"Whats going on?" He asked softly, Veela cleared her throat. I bit my lip

 

"Here goes nothing." I clenched my hands to fists, barely hearing Veela talking to Dave. My hand moved almost on its own, hovering over my physical heart. I waited for a second, nerves exploding in my stomach. I bit my lip and plunged my hand down, through my chest and through my heart.

 

Immediately my arm grew white hot and everything turned black, last thing I heard was my screaming.

 

 

_Blackness, why can't I open my eyes?_

 

 

 

"Leo? Come on please. Please!"

 

_Dave_?

 

My eyes flickered open, my eyes locking with Dave's worried glance.

 

I squeezed his hand tightly as the doctors rushed in, pulling the breathing tube from my throat allowing me to breath on my own. I gasped loudly, trying to fill my lungs with oxygen as the doctors celebrated my awakening.

 

"It's not the credits yet, Dave." I rasped, Dave's smile grew wider.


	2. Producer Name Rap

"Typical." I grumble into my glass of water. My friends had taken me out to celebrate my breakup with Rob and they ditched me at the bar hoping for someone to come and sweep me off my feet. 

I downed the last of the water and pushed the glass away. I sighed, looking over at my friends who where all crowed around a booth watching me and giggling. 

"This is so stupid." I hissed, poking my tongue out at my friends who laughed and ignored me.

 "I'm sorry?" A smooth voice questioned from my left. I quickly turned around in surprise. A tall man stood beside me at the bar, his incredibly long hair brushed over one shoulder. One of his eyebrows was raised well above the black rim of his stylish glasses. 

"Oh no! That was aimed at my friends over there." I quickly explained, and of course I'm the awkward one trying to explain my stupid friends actions. I cursed them silently. 

"Oh? And what have they done to warrant the wrath of you?" He questioned teasingly. I found myself giggling a little.  

"Ditching me at the bar in hopes someone will 'sweep me off my feet!'" I rolled my eyes and was pleasantly surprised when the nameless man chuckled. 

"That definitely warrants some anger." He agreed, his intense blue eyes locked with my darker eyes. "I'm Dave." he said, holding out his hand, I smiled and took his hand.

"I'm Diana Jane. But my friends call me D.J." I shook his hand, noting the callouses on his finger tips and his palm. Musician maybe?

 "I'm sure you've heard all the jokes with you name so I shall spare you." Dave said as he retracted his hand. I groaned.

"Thank you for sparing me, I'm afraid I may have hit you if you had tried to make a joke!" I teased, watching his face light up as he laughed. 

"Would it be rude if I bought you a drink?" He asked, I bit my lip. He was sweet, and I was single so... 

"Go right ahead." I smiled, Dave grinned and took the empty seat beside me and signalled to the bartender.

"What can I get you two?" The lady asked, a fake service smile on her face. 

"I'll have a max martini." Dave turned to me. "And you D.J?" I sat up slightly.

"A wine, red please." I smiled politely at the bartender as she nodded and fixed the drinks for us. 

After we got our drinks and Dave paid, I turned to him, smiling. 

"Thank you." I said politely, Dave smiled.

"No problem. May I ask why your friends left you at the bar?" He asked, taking a sip of his clear drink. I rolled my eyes.

"They think I need to 'get out there' more. Especially after my last relationship." I shook my head before taking a hearty sip of wine. 

"Ah, I get you. So, tell me a little about yourself D.J." Dave said, changing the subject. I smiled at him, very grateful he didn't pry. 

"Well, to start I'm a gemini, I love water sports and retro video games. 16 bit was the golden age." I sighed wistfully. Dave seemed to light up. 

"I couldn't agree more!" He seemed very excited we had something in common. We kept talking and laughing. We found more and more similarities between us. 

"Would it be too forward to ask if you wanted to have dinner with me?" Dave asked, still smiling from our previous jovial conversation. I nodded, I was having far too much fun. 

"I'd love to have dinner with you." I smiled, we grabbed out stuff and our drinks before making our way to a spare table. I, of course ignored my friends laughter and cheering. 

We ordered the dish of the day and continued to rave about our favourite video games. 

"Your order." The waiter set down the meal and left us with the plates of ' _food_ '. 

Dave looked very confused, I was quite confused too. It looked as if the chef had smashed three different meals together that really belonged separately. We both looked at each other. 

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea this place had such terrible food!" Dave groaned, shaking his head in disbelief. I merely laughed.

"It's fine! It's fine! Don't worry about it." I drank the last sip of my wine. 

"Should we leave?" Dave asked, I nodded gratefully. 

"You shouldn't have to pay for this." I said, Dave shook his head. 

"No, no its alright its not that much." He waved off my protests as we both walked over to the cashier. Dave quickly paid before I could take out my wallet. 

"You didn't have to pay for me you know." I said as we walked outside. Dave shrugged.

"I don't mind, really." He turned to me, I really didn't want the night to end now. 

"How about we go for a walk around the park near here." I suggested, Dave nodded gratefully. 

"That sounds magical. Shall we m'lady?" He offered his arm, I laughed as I nestled my hand in the crook of his arm and we began our walk. 

"Never say M'lady ever again please." I groaned. 

"As the Lady wishes." Dave teased, I hit his arm playfully. 

"Oh shut it you." Dave gave me a cheeky smile. I shook my head, laughing. God, I hadn't laughed this much in years. 

"Don't you dare take that literally you little shit." I chided playfully. Dave merely smiled at me, making me groan. 

"Dave, I'll count to three!" I threatened, making him burst out laughing.

"Oh God, not that! Anything but that!" He faked fear, making me toss my head back and laugh loudly. 

"Man, I haven't laughed like this in years." I reached up to wipe a stray tear that had fallen during my latest laughing fits. We had reached the park, the trees black against the sky. Moonlight filtered down through the thick branches to speckle the dewy grass at our feet. 

"To be honest, me either." Dave came to a stop. I stopped and turned to face him. My hand slipped from the crook of his elbow to rest in his hand. I smiled up at him. The moonlight made his hair seem darker, I could barely see his face. His red streak seemed to glow where the moonlight hit.

"We should do this again some time." I said quietly, it seemed like it was just us. The world was just background noise. Dave nodded.

"Maybe with better food." He joked, making me giggle again. 

"Give me your phone." I held out my hand. Dave dug out his phone and gave it to me. I set up a new contact and put in my cellphone number.

"Now you won't have to go looking for the loner in a bar anymore." I joked, Dave put his phone away with a smile.

"Darn, there goes that plan." He shook his head. "What ever shall I do now?" I smiled.

"Thank you for this Dave, I needed this." I felt my smile soften, Dave nodded. He said nothing but pulled me into a tight hug. I sighed happily and wrapped my arms around his torso, my face buried into his chest. I felt comforted in his embrace, warm and cozy. 

We broke apart, our hands brushing as I stepped backwards. I was about to say something when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I held my finger up and grabbed my phone, frowning when I saw Rob was calling. 

"Hold up, ex calling." I sighed in annoyance.

"Are you still...?" Dave didn't finish. I shook my head, pulling my phone up to my ear in annoyance. Leave it to Rob to ruin my good night.

" _Oi, when are you going to give me my stuff back?"_ Robs gruff voice irritated my ears.

"I'll text you later, I'm busy." I immediately hung up.

"He's left stuff at my place, I just have to drop it off at his sometime." Dave nodded. 

"I'll walk you to the station." Dave offered, I gratefully agreed and we held hands as we walked to the closest train station. 

"I'll text you later, ok?" Dave said. I nodded, sad the night was over but glad I could go back to bed.

"Sounds good. Goodnight Dave." I smiled, waving as we went to different parts of the station.   
  


 

Once I was home, I ignored all the texts and missed calls from my friends, but immediately saved the unknown number under  _Dave <3 _. 

_FROM: Dave <3_

_Hey D.J! It's Dave, I had a great night tonight. I'd love to see you again._

 

_TO: Dave <3 _

_Hey Dave! I'd love to see you again too! When are you free? I am free most evenings after 5 :)_  
  


_FROM: Dave <3 _

_Might have to be in a couple weeks, heading out for a quick trip home to family._

 

_TO: Dave <3_

_How sweet! Where is your hometown?_ _Text me when you are back and we can sort a time out_  
  


_FROM: Dave <3_

_Telford :) And that sounds great! I'll probably text you while I'm there, gotta keep me sane!_  
  


_TO: Dave <3 _

_I've been there a few times with family, its a gorgeous place. And I'll be happy to make sure you don't go crazy ;)_

 

_FROM: Dave <3_

_You are a god-send <3 _

 

_TO: Dave <3 _

:*  
  


Conversation with Dave came naturally, it was light hearted and fun. We would call each other in the evenings and tell each other about our days. I loved hearing his happiness and excitement as he recounted his adventures with his sister and their parents. I would lay snuggled in my bed, a small smile on my face as Dave nattered on about this and that. 

During the start of the second week, we exchanged Skype names so we could chat more easily. It  was refreshing to see his face pop up on screen, and see his old room. It felt so calming, this little thing we had going on. It was a stark contrast to my previous relationship, even at the start Rob had been fierce. He never really asked about me that much, more focused on himself. In hindsight this was a major red flag, I should have left him months ago.  
  


_FROM: Dave <3_

_Hey! I got back late last night, Are you free Wednesday? I have to finish unpacking and sleep. I'm still knackered._  
  


_TO: Dave <3 _

_Wednesday sounds great! Let's meet at the station and we can go and grab some GOOD food! If you are so tired you should have an early night._  
  


_FROM: Dave <3_

_Yes! That sounds awesome, Skype sess?_  
  


_TO: Dave <3 _

_What happened to being too tired ;)_

_FROM: Dave <3_

_Never too tired for you x_  
  
  
  
  


~~~ * ~~~  
  
  
  
  


_FROM: Rob X_

_I'm only free Wednesday evening. Work got me busy_  
  


_TO: Rob X_

_I have plans, can't I leave the box outside?_  
  


_FROM: Rob X_

_No, it will be stolen. Plus I need to give you some of your things. Cancel your plans._  
  


_TO: Rob X_

_Can't we do this some other time? My plans are super important to me Rob._  
  


_FROM: Rob X_

_Only time I can do it. I'm moving next week remember?_  
  


_TO: Rob X_

_Fine. I'll see you Wednesday._  
  


I groaned and threw my phone down onto the soft blanket on my bed. How could he? How could this aggressive fuck ruin my life any  _fucking_  more that he already had? Instinctively, my fingers brushed over the small marks along my forearm. 

 

_"Stay down." Rob snarled, his fist raised up._

_My heart was racing, I could tell by the crazed look in his eyes he was on something. God, I had begged and begged for him to go clean. I tried to get my arm out of his tight grip, I was face down on the floor one arm pulled back and high on my back. My shoulder joint screaming at the un-natural position it was forced into. The rough carpet bit into my cheek as I tried to look Rob in the eyes._

_"Stay down bitch!" Rob shouted, I sobbed, his nails were cutting into my arm, I could feel them splitting my skin open and breaking blood vessels._

_I had to throw out that shirt._

 

I curled my legs up, wrapping my arms around my leg and hiding my face. Rob was an abusive asshole who deserved nothing more than death. I grimaced. How the hell was I going to juggle the abusive fucker and my date with Dave? 

My heart felt less heavy at the thought of spending time with Dave, it was as if he was made of sunshine. Warm, happy and lively. I felt more like myself around him, more like I was before Rob broke me down. I knew I'd be a wreck if I went out with Dave after I saw Rob, and who knows, Rob might get violent again. I wasn't going to half-ass an explanation for any bruises or cuts Rob may inflict. It felt wrong thinking about lying to Dave, as if it would hurt him almost as much as the wounds would hurt me. 

 "You can decide what to do later. Now its time to sleep." I said to myself, I knew it was bad to push the decision to another day, but I needed to sleep.   
  
  
  
  


Wednesday came, I chewed on my lip tossing between ideas. On one hand, ditching Rob's stuff and meeting up with Dave could go one of two ways. A great night out with no interuptions, or Rob could go to her flat and beat her senseless. On the other hand, she could move the date with Dave and meet Rob, and go home after to relax with some ice cream and a good movie.

_Decisions, decisions..._  I mused. A unexpected text made my decision for me.

 

 

_F_ _ROM: Rob X_

_You better not ditch. I need my shit._  
  


_TO: Rob X_

_I won't. I'll see you at 6'oclock_

_FROM: Rob X_

_Sharp._  
  


I took a deep breath in before going to text Dave, my heart heavy.  
  


_TO: Dave <3_

_I'm so sorry for the late notice, but I can't make it out tonight </3 I've got a horrid migraine xx_  
  


_FROM: Dave <3 _

_No problem, we'll do it another time. I hope you feel better soon <3_   
  


I smiled at how sweet Dave was. I felt terrible for bailing on our plans, but for my mental health I desperately needed to get this over with and enjoy some good TLC from myself. 

I spent the day gathering all of Rob's things and putting them in box to transport. Come 6'oclock I was walking down to his flat, my arms full of his clothes and valuables. 

His flat loomed ahead of me, I couldn't see him outside. This was a red flag. I placed the box down, text him and sat down to wait on him.

Three hours and infinite missed calls later, I was still waiting for him. I was getting pissed off. 

"Oi, I thought you was coming later." Rob's rough accent agitated my ears as he rounded the corner. 

"No, we agreed on 6'clock Rob." I stood. My voice was steady, but firm. I had to hide my anger, I had no idea if he would attack or not. I had to play safe. He scoffed.

"Nah, don't remember that." He crossed his arms, I felt a stab of fear as he moved closer. I didn't want him to touch me.

"It was in text! I called you, and text you." I frowned, allowing a little frustration to leak into my voice. I was in public, he wouldn't dare touch me. I immediately regretted it when I watched his face morph and change like it did when he was going to hurt me. 

"You gonna talk to me like that?" He snarled, his arms falling to his sides slowly. Allowing me ample time to see his clenched fists, knuckles white. My hear hammered in my chest. 

"I bought your things." My voice was quieter, I felt angry at myself for letting him have such power over me still. He snorted loudly before spitting on the pavement. I wrinkled up my nose at the disgusting show. 

"You better have bought everything." He snapped, bending down to inspect the contents of the box. I rolled my eyes. As if I wanted anything of his anymore.

"I know everything is in there." I said evenly. My phone buzzed in my pocket. I ignored it.

"I'm double checking." Rob snapped, tossing everything around. I sighed and grabbed my phone, may as well see who's contacting me while Rob made a fuss over nothing.   
  


_FROM: Katy_

_Hey girl! At the clubs, txt me if you need enforcement with cunt sucker xoxox_  
  


_TO: Katy_

_Thanks love x I'll text you if he gets too violent. I can handle his words_.  
  


I looked over at Rob, keeping my phone unlocked in my hands as he finished rifling though. 

"Where's the cheese?" He gruffly asked, I raised an eyebrow

"Excuse me?" I asked, bewildered. 

"I left some cheese at yours. You ate it didn't you, you fat bitch." Rob rose up, anger in his eyes. I felt my fear spike.   
  


_TO Katy_

_hwlp_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dave's Point Of View.  
  


 

I never truly liked clubs. The D.J's music taste was alright, the songs weren't in my 'must-play' lists. Joe and Mike had hustled me out to a local club to hang out and have a pint or two. I was a little bummed that D.J cancelled on me, so I figured I may as well go out with my mates and enjoy the evening. 

"Slim pickin's tonight aye boys?" Mike snickered, eyeing the crowd of girls and boys packed into the dance floor. Joe snorted.

"You coul' say that. Oi, skin a cig?" And like that, they where gone. I sighed, feeling a little like D.J on the night I first talked to her. Ditched.

The music dipped into normal decibels and my ears where attacked by the sounds of girlish cackling. I looked over and saw a bunch of girls - clearly drunk - moving around like a pack of animals, hungry for a one-night-stand. I rolled my eyes and looked away, sipping on my water. 

"Oi, your pretty fit." A feminine voice giggled in my ear, I turned to look at her. She looked young. Very very young. Like, too young to be in the club young. The music spiked up again.

"Uh, thanks?" I stuttered, making her giggle. Her hands found their way up my chest. I shivered, this felt wrong. 

"Dance wit me?" She cooed, standing on her tip toes to purr in my ear. I drew my head back.

"No, I'm not interested. " I shook my head, she rolled her eyes. With one hand, she managed to push her small chest upwards more. She battered her make-up heavy doe eyes at me. I could feel her leaning on me to keep her balance on her ridiculously tall heels.

"Fine then, lets leave and we can have some fun at mine." She giggled, I drew back quickly, rising to my full height far above her. She stumbled back with a small squeak, her support now gone.

"How old are you?" I asked incredulously, she laughed.

"I'm 18, duh!" She snickered, like this was all a big joke. My gut told me to get out of there.

"I don't believe you." I shouted down at her. She rolled her eyes and fished out an I.D

I squinted at it in the flashing lights of the club. I was able to make out a very familiar face. 

 

_Porter Jane, Diana_

 

My blood froze. I looked at the shorter girl in confusion and fear. 

"How do you know D.J?" I asked feverishly, her smile melted. 

"Thats my sister." She answered, all of a sudden a new song blasted, making her shake off her fear. She hooded her eyes. I gulped.

"Dance wit me!" She asked again, I shook my head. No  _fucking_  way was I going near her if she was underage. No way I was going near her full stop, I liked D.J way to much. 

She huffed, before turning around. I relaxed, hoping she got the point. But instead she spread her stance wide, and pushed her ass against my hips, grinding harshly. My hands flew up immediately, I tried to jerk backwards, but my back bumped into the wall. I was trapped. 

A flash from my right side blinded me, I didn't think about it until later. I pushed her off, shouting  about how I didn't want this. 

As I left the club, I realised the flash was someone taking a picture. I stopped in the dimly lit street, and covered my face with my hands.  _Fuck_. I clenched my teeth, I'd never wanted to punch something as badly as I did now.

I stayed in the cooling air for a minute. I needed to cool off before I went anywhere. I was about to make my way to the station, when I heard a loud scream. 

I jerked towards where it came from, it sounded all too familiar. I decided to investigate. I hurried along the path, until I saw some shadows. A feminine shadow was cowering in fear while large masculine shadow bent over her, I was close enough that I could hear him swearing and threatening her. 

I rounded the corner and saw her, D.J cowering against the side of a building with a large man in front of her. Her hazel eyes where wide in fear as the man cracked his knuckles. 

"You lying whore! You steal my cheese, you'll be a dead mouse!" He snapped. I froze for a second in confusion. What the hell was this ass shouting about?

"I won't be cheated on, or beaten any more by you Rob!" She yelled, her body shook in fear, but her voice was strong. I drew a deep breath in and strode over quickly. 

"You're just a weak man compensating for your little John!" She added, spitting in his face. He roared in anger, rubbing her spit off his face. 

"You've done it now bitch!" He raised his fist back, I leapt forward, pushing him out of the way. His punch glanced off the side of the building causing him to yell in pain. 

D.J stumbled back with a scream, I placed myself between her and her ex. 

"Dave?" She gasped, I could tell she was worried. I kept my eyes on the hulking brute in front of me. 

"Chill, I got this joker alright?" I said, keeping my voice steady. He seemed to be pretty in shape, but even I could tell he was under the influence of something. 

"Rob, right? Why you hitting girls? Go inside and calm down, Chris Brown." I attempted to joke at him, he snorted. 

"Stay out of my business, stick boy." He retorted. I fought the urge to roll my eyes.  _Original_. 

He took a step forward, his bloodied fist raised to hit me. I dodged underneath his fist, bringing my own fist up to connect with the bottom of his jaw with a sickly crunch. I quickly raised my leg and slammed my knee hard into his thigh, making him stumble and fall against the wall, hitting his head before he lay ungracefully on the rough concrete.

I winced, guilt filling me. I quickly checked his pulse. He had a steady heart beat, and he was still breathing. He groaned as I pulled my fingers off his neck. 

"Guys like you deserve the curb for a bed." I hissed, before turning around to see D.J standing there, tears rolling down her cheeks, she was gazing at me incredulously. She didn't say anything but rushed over and pulled me into a tight hug. She hid her face into my chest and let out a soft sob. I immediately wrapped my arms around her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head to try and calm her. 

"Shhh, its ok now D.J" I whispered into her hair. She pulled back, her eyes thankful as they locked with mine. 

"Thank you." She breathed, I could feel her raising her body up, my heart sped up.  _Oh God, is she going to kiss me?_  I hid my smile, leaning down to meet her halfway. She had closed her eyes, and was about to press her lips against mine when a shout broke us apart. 

"D.J! DON'T HE'S A FAKE!" I looked up, a girl was racing over, phone in hand glaring me down. 

"Katy?" D.J seemed confused, pressing into me as he friend slowed down. I held her a little tighter as the woman glared hot fury at me.

Katy ripped D.J from me, shoving her phone in her face as proof. 

"I saw him grinding on C.D!" She cried, I was momentarily distracted by her sisters weird name before I realised what was going on. 

"No! NO! I never did that! She danced on me! I didn't want anything to do with her!" I cried, but I could see it was too late. D.J was crying again, her beautiful eyes so sad and hurt. My heart began to crumble. 

"How... How could you?" D.J's voice was thick with tears, Katy glared at me with such hatred I feel like I was about to burn. 

"D.J ..." I stepped forward, I needed to hold her, tell her everything was going to be ok. She shook her head and raced off, I called her name again, racing after her. 

I wasn't familiar with this part of London, so I lost her quickly. I desperately checked my cellphone. Dead. Fuck. 

I had no choice but to go home and try talk to her then. I dragged my feet all the way to the station.   
  
  
  
  


Diana Jane's Point Of View.

 

 

Everything was a blur. Dave saving me, us nearly kissing, the hurt when I found out he had been dancing with my sister, then running home in tears. 

I was curled up in my bed, sobbing my heart out. Katy had tried calling, so had all my other friends. But I ignored them. I wanted to be alone. 

My computer pinged, I looked up seeing Dave was messaging me via Skype. I sniffed, my heart aching at the fact he was just like Rob. A familiar jingle notified me Dave was calling me. 

I wiped the tears from my cheeks, before I picked up his incoming call. 

"D.J? Holy shit please let me explain!" He begged, I felt more tears threatening to spill. 

"No Dave! You are just like every other horny, no good man! There's no justice, get a life!" I snapped, anger filling me at his words. he shook his head vehemently. 

"No! Check your sisters wallet, she stole your I.D! I didn't want to dance with her, I swear on my life!" He cried, I was about to answer when my sister stumbled in. C.D _( Catherine Daisy fyi. Yes our parents where that messed up.)_  She would stay with me sometimes while our parents had their annual 'date weekends'. She immediately started to drunkenly babble.

"So I was in a club yeah, I tried it on with some fit guy but he wouldn't put out! He recognised you from you I.D, which I took by the way. So thanks for the cock-block!" C.D snapped, I blinked at her. 

"You took my I.D? Cat, what the hell?" I yelled, she rolled her eyes. 

"I can't go clubbing otherwise!" She shook her head, before she burped and ran out of my room. I could hear her throwing up in the bathroom down the hall. I looked at her purse she had left. 

"Did she?" I wondered aloud, I grabbed her wallet and sure enough, my drivers licence sat there. I sat there staring at it for a long time. I wiped a tear away before I turned back to my computer. 

"You where telling me the truth." I whispered, Dave nodded. 

"I'm so, so, so sorry." I gasped, I felt so emotional drained from this damn emotional roller coaster. I hung my head, sobbing into my hands. I couldn't deal with this. It was all too much.

"D.J? Hey, hey its alright, everything is alright. Come on, look up." Dave's soft voice coaxed me into looking up, I'm sure I looked a mess. 

"Thats it! Now, deep breaths ok?" Dave coached me into calming down. I felt tired, my eyes stung, my nose was blocked and face felt sticky. 

"Look, I really like you. We click in a way I've never felt before. I'm recently out of a very bad abusive relationship so I'm not perfect. But I'm willing to trust again, if you help me." I croaked, wiping the residual tears from my cheeks. Dave sighed, pushing his hair back. 

"I really like you too, and I've really enjoyed the time we've spent together. But you have to understand. I'm nothing like Rob, and thats a good thing. But if thats the type of guy you are into then we won't work. But I am willing to try this out." Dave responded, his voice was soothing, calming. I felt myself relaxing as we talked. 

We ended up talking for hours, far into the early hours of the morning we talked, joked, laughed and cried. We opened up to each other in many different ways and I felt our connection growing.

After a brief crazy laughing fit, we sat in silence enjoying the quiet. I let myself look at him, engraving his face into my memory. His long hair framing his face, his dark glasses slipping down his straight nose, showing off his vibrant blue eyes holding so much emotion. His dark brows relaxed against his porcelain skin, his soft cherry blossom colour lips curled in a soft smile, those same lips I yearned to feel against my skin. 

"I like you Dave. I think you are becoming my favourite man." I smiled, feeling tired but happy. I watched a smile grow on his face

Dave laughed, throwing his head back. "Don't get over zealous girl, I'm just a BoyinaBand."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes. Enjoyed it? I was going to be cruel and make this a two-part story but I'm too lazy XD ( YES I USE XD STILL I"M SORRY I KNOW ITS A MEME)
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading home slices <3


	3. Murder

  
My wrists throbbed in pain, rough rope bit into the soft skin making my hands slick with blood. I coughed, muffled by the dusty cloth rammed between my teeth. I blinked blearily in the blackness. I started to hyperventilate.  _What the fuck is going on?!_

 

_Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhkkkk_

 

The sound of sharp metal against concrete made my heart seize. Ice spread through my veins as the sound echoed through the large, empty space. 

I tried to scream, barely making a noise through the thick fabric stretching my lips wide.

"Don't scream love." A familiar voice purred behind me. The voice caused my muscles to tighten. 

"Screaming comes later." The voice chuckled darkly, moving around me. I began to shiver. The voice was so familiar, but why would  _he_  hurt me like this?

"Oh, cold are you? Why don't I be a good boyfriend and lend you my jacket?" Dave growled in my ear, making me flinch in fear. What was going on? Why was he doing this to me?

A heavy, familiar warm weight settled over my shoulders, his red leather jacket. I could tell by the weight, and the noises it made as it settled over my shoulders. I sobbed into the gag.

"Oh no, why are you crying? Is it because you can't see me?" Dave moved around to my front as he talked, I felt his hand rest on my thigh. My heart sped up in fear as his fingers spread over my skin. 

A bright light flashed on, blinding me. I squirmed, squeezing my eyes closed. I felt Dave's hand move away from my thigh.

"Look at me. Look at me." Dave purred, his warm thin fingers clutched desperately at my chin, his fingertips digging in painfully. I blinked rapidly, his face came into focus. His face reminded me of all the times we had spent together, soft laughter and gentle caresses. His finger tips dug in harder. I blinked away some tears, locking eyes with him. His eyes were usually warm, like the sea on a hot summers day, but now they were icy, crazed and his pupils were blown wide. 

An un-natural crazed grin stretched his mauve lips wide, it seemed as if they cut into his soft porcelain cheeks. This wasn't my Dave, this wasn't him. 

"Thats better, right darling?" His grin stretched wider, making me shake in fear. I saw a small shine coming from his right hand. A long knife was angled away from his body. I shuddered violently at the thought of the metal cutting into my skin. 

"Darling?" He questioned, as if he really cared about my well-being right now. I locked eyes with him, silently pleading with him to stop doing this. 

His fingers loosened, coming up and caressing my face like he used to, my skin burned as he trailed his fingers along my jaw. I desperately wanted this to be an elaborate prank, or bit for a video of his. But there were no cameras. Just the ropes cutting my circulation, the chair, him and the long knife. 

"Why don't I take that gag off huh? You really are more beautiful without it." Dave cooed, reaching back and untying the knot easily with one hand. The fabric fell away, allowing me to close my aching jaw. 

"Dave? What's going on? Baby please don't hurt me I love you please please -" I sobbed, Dave cut me off by roughly kissing me. It felt oh-so wrong. His lips were cold, and demanding, his hand firm and painful as his fingers dig into my cheeks. Normally his kisses were warm, soothing and gentle, accompanied by his long fingers brushing my hair back and resting against my neck. As he pulled back I let out a soft, terrified whimper.

"Shhhh love, no talking." Dave mumbled, I felt a panic attack coming on. I bit my lip, terrified he'd hurt me if I screamed. 

"Look at that! Thats why you are the best girlfriend ever, you follow my orders. Good girl." He patted me on the cheek before standing up straight. I whimpered softly, watching him walk out of the light.

The silence, and unknowing was killing me, my panic attack was wrecking my body as I struggled against the ropes, breath catching in my throat and making me feel light headed. 

I was well and truly  _trapped_.

"Dave?" I called out, my voice shaking and high-pitched. There was a long pause, I felt my tears becoming sticky on my cheeks, and my neck as I waited for him to reply.

"Tell me . . . What's it like knowing your going to die?" His voice echoed out from the darkness, I screamed as he came back into the light, brandishing the knife in front of him. 

"Tell me!" He roared, I sobbed loudly, struggling as much as I could trying to leave. Fresh blood poured down my hand in rivulets. 

"Dave! Oh God Dave, please don't do this! Please! God why are you doing this? Don't you love me?" I screamed, panicking as he came ever closer. His expression darkened.

"Of course I love you. Why wouldn't I? Are you doubting me?" His voice was hard, he was angry now. I couldn't do anything but hyperventilate and cry.

"If you loved me you wouldn't hurt me!" I screamed at him. I instantly regretted it as his face morphed into a sour expression. His brows here low and heavy over his eyes, his mouth was curled into a dangerous sneer, the ends dipping downwards.

"Love  _is_  pain, darling." He said smoothy, I screamed louder and louder as he advanced, pressing the tip of the knife against my ribs. My throat aches from my screams, it felt like it was tearing as I screamed again in terror.

"I love you." Dave whispered in my ear as he plunged the knife deep between my ribs. My scream was cut off with a toe-curling gurgle as blood filled my pierced lung.

The pain was unbearable, indescribable. The worst pain I had ever felt, blooming from between my torso. Like white hot fire, it licked up my side and dug itself deeply into my chest, burrowing like a maggot, eating my flesh with its metallic teeth, I could feel the blade sharpening itself on my rib bone. 

I gasped desperately for air, feeling Dave twist the knife deeper, causing me to cough a disturbing amount of blood on to the dirty concrete in front of me. Dave drew back, taking the knife with him. I spewed up more blood, crimson against the dull grey ground. Dave smiled at my show, bending down to look at the dark puddle growing under me. He turned his gaze up to me. I had never seen his eyes so excited. 

"Beautiful" Dave purred. I blacked out.   
  
  


My eyes snapped open as I gasped quietly. A familiar dark room met my terrified eyes. I was laying in bed, my blanket half off my body in the cool autumn night. I sat up, rubbing my face and letting out a soft dry sob. I felt my body begin to shake with the adrenaline rushing through it. 

It was a dream. A terrible, fucking _,_   _horrible_  nightmare. I looked over to my side, fear sparked in my chest for a second when I saw Dave laying there. I rubbed my face, trying to calm down. I looked over at Dave again, feeling a little better as I watched him lay there, sleeping soundly.  _Just a nightmare._

I lay back, covering myself in the blanket and looking at Dave as he slept. He looked so pure, like he would't hurt a fly.

I tried to calm myself, my rapid breathing and panicked trembling was making the mattress shake with me. I didn't want to wake Dave up. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply

His face was blank, he looked so peaceful as he lay there, his hair all brushed over to the side away from me, some strands resting over his bare shoulder. I curled in on myself, making myself breath in time with Dave. I felt myself calming with each deep breath. My hand slipped out of the warm blankets, up to gently stroke his face. I dragged my fingertips down over his cheek bone, and down his neck to rest above his heart. I let my fingers draw patterns on his chest. The room was silent, the noises from outside muffled by the thick curtains keeping the street lights out of the room. 

Dave let out a sleepy groan, his eyes half lidded as he looked at me. I smiled at him, stroking his cheek again.

"Just a nightmare." I whispered, my voice sounded rough. Dave rolled over, bringing me in close. 

"Sleepy cuddles." He mumbled, his voice was deep and thick with sleep, I smiled widely as he cuddled me in tightly. I buried my face into his neck, pressing a gentle kiss to his collarbone.

"Was' it about?" Dave mumbled into my hair. I pulled back, looking in his half-lidded eyes. 

"I was tied up, you where there. And you tried to kill me." I confessed, watching Dave's face morph into sleepy confusion, before he smiled softly at me. 

"You listened to my new song didn't you?" He asked, I nodded and he chuckled. His laughter shook the bed a little, causing Quistis to meow sleepily in protest from his place by my feet.

"I would never hurt you. OK? I love you, very much." Dave pushed some of my hair back, I smiled at him

"I love you too." I whispered, stroking his cheek again. He lent into my hand with a happy sigh.

I pursed my lips, silently asking for a kiss, Dave chuckled sleepily, before leaning over to sleepily pressing his lips to mine. He was warm, the kiss was lazy and comforting. Sleepy warmth filled me as he pressed his body against mine. I broke the kiss, pulling away slightly, my lips still brushing his. His hand slipped lower to my hip, his fingers dipping under my sleep shirt, tracing a small circle with his thumb adjacent my hip bone. I sighed happily.

"Its like 1AM, get some sleep." Dave whispered, kissing my forehead as we made our selves comfortable.   
  


 

_Just a nightmare..._   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked and re-worked so much of this until I was happy with it. Hopefully its alright! This was actually really hard to write this one, like I had it all in my head but I just couldn't translate it onto writing. I kept feeling like I wasn't doing it justice, but I guess this is my best shot at it!
> 
> See you in the next chapter home slices!


	4. Midnight

It was no secret I loved to make fun of my long-term boyfriend, Dave. In fact, I would regularly pull little, harmless pranks on him or tease him. I had run low on inspiration, and his newest song he made with mutual friend Veela gave me the creative boost I desperately needed.

I waited patiently until he posted the video with Veela, Dave had promised it was a really good video that was quite educational - in a sense. I watched the video at 3 AM while cuddling Quistis in bed. The monotone 'buzz' Dave did in the song hit me in my giggledick and made me cry with laughter. I vowed to use it as much as I could to lovingly annoy my boyfriend when he returned.

 

I was fizzing the entire drive to the airport, planning all the ways I could slip that fantastic little monotoned 'buzz' into our conversations. As I pulled into a park, I thought of the best way. With a devious grin on my face, I locked the car and went in to wait for Dave.

 

My shit-eating grin gave away that I was planning something, Dave happily hugged and kissed me softly before his face morphed into confusion, then he glared at me.

"What have you done." He asked, his voice wary. I giggled and took his hand, leading him to the car. His luggage trundled loudly after us.

"I haven't done anything!" I justified myself. Dave laughed in disbelief.

"Sure, I totally believe you. If you've dyed Quistis again I swear - " My laugh cut him off.

"No Dave! You know I don't repeat pranks!" I scolded him playfully as I unlocked the car.

Dave remained wary as we drove home, telling me what he got up to in Canada. I listened as I drove, occasionally making comments or jokes. As he laughed, I grinned. I missed this big idiot far too much.

 

I pulled in and parked, helping Dave unload his suitcase and begin the journey to the house. Dave walked slowly up the path, looking everywhere before he took a step. I stayed behind him just to fuck with him, giggling occasionally.

Dave unpacked, I planned dinner and began to get ready to cook. Something simple but tasty. As I cooked, I could hear him singing along to his music in our room. Occasionally slipping into screaming the lyrics, or beatboxing along with the beat as the music changed.

I tried to hold back my giggles as he attempted to rap along to Eminem's Rap God, getting halfway through the rap before cutting himself off with a frustrated "Argh!"

Dinner was early, due to Dave being quite tired after such a long time on the plane and the jet lag. I served and called him down, smiling as he came in with Quistis in his arms.

" I missed this goofball far too much." Dave said, putting Quistis down. I greeted him with a soft kiss on his cheek.

"I think Q missed you more," I remarked as we settled down to begin dinner.

"I'm very worried about what you've done." Dave finally said during dinner, I raised an eyebrow.

It was time.

"I would never do anything to you, Dave." I paused, my shit-eating grin returning. "I _buzz_ you." It was hard to maintain the monotone of the 'buzz', but I managed.

Instantly Dave looked confused as I giggled madly to myself. Realisation dawned on him and he snorted into his peas. A few peas flew off the plate, causing me to dissolve into more manic laughter.

"Holy shit, Leo." Dave gasped out between his own crazed laughter, my laughter transcended into soundless spasms, tears gathering in my eyes. My stomach hurt as I gasped for air, tears slipping down my cheeks.

"It's really not that funny!" Dave contradicted himself as he laughed again. It took me 5 minutes to calm down from my manic cackles and continue dinner.

I washed up, Dave helping out. I felt happier with his soft beatboxing in the background as he put the dishes away. I missed him, and it felt great to have him back.

 

Dave was in bed before me, as per usual. I finished tying my hair up before softly padding over to the bed in the half dark.

"Thanks for picking me up love." Dave mumbled, already half asleep. I smiled, getting into bed and kissing his forehead.

"Anytime. Get some sleep." I said quietly, shutting off the lamp and laying down. Dave hummed softly, reaching out to drape an arm over me.

"I love you." He mumbled, I smiled and let my hand stoke through his long hair, skipping over any tangles.

Round 2...

"I _buzz_ you too." I bit my lip, holding in my crazed giggles as Dave groaned loudly.

"I retract that, I hate you." He huffed, his arm slipped from my waist as he turned away from me. I giggled and snuggled up against his back.

"You don't mean that." I kissed between his shoulder blades.

"If you keep saying _'buzz'_ I will." He threatened tiredly, I rolled my eyes with a smile.

"I'm sorry." I apologized, biting my lip so I sounded a little sincere. He sighed.

"You aren't, are you?" Damn, he knew me too well. I giggled and snuggled down. Dave sighed again and rolled over. I laced my fingers with his, and let our joined hands rest on his stomach. I kissed his shoulder before letting my leg rest over his. Dave sighed softly, turning his head and kissing me softly on my head.

"Good night." He mumbled, I repeated the phrase and felt myself fall asleep with a smile on my face.

 

The Buzz war had only just started. 

I made sure I was up first, brewing coffee in the kitchen. Dave came down and kissed my forehead. I giggled a little at his bed hair, twirling the end of a strand around my index finger as I pressed a kiss in return to his chin, the only part of his face I could reach on my tip-toes. Dave moved over towards the pantry, I let the strand of hair slip through my fingers.

"Morning." He said simply, looking in the pantry for some breakfast food.

"Morning love, want some coffee?" I held up a cup, a smirk spreading across my face as Dave tired around to answer, "It'll give you a nice _buzz_." I bit my lip, watching Dave narrow his eyes at me.

"I'm going back to bed." He grumbled and stalked off, leaving me cackling to myself in the kitchen.

Oh yes, this was going to be fun.

 

BONUS:

 

"Dave? You don't really hate me because I'm making fun of you?"

"No love, I'm don't hate you."

"Ok good. Love you."

" I _buzz_ you too."

" DAVE, YOU SOGGY NUGGET I ALMOST CHOKED!"

**Author's Note:**

> Aye waddup home slices?
> 
> These are just random ideas that pop into my brain when I'm listening to Dave's music. Not all will be all romanic and shit but yeet
> 
> Gimme some of that good ol' creative criticism y'all


End file.
